Uncovering Darkness
by DarknessinLight1998
Summary: This is a Laxus x Lucy story. Lucy does not meet Natsu and doesn't join Fairy Tail right away. She is not a celestial mage. Just who is the mysterious cloaked woman? What powers does she have and how come nobody knows her? What does she have to do with the dragons that disappeared 7 years ago. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**There will be some changes in this story: Laxus never tried taking over Fairy Tail, Mystagon doesn't exist, and there was no reason for Fairy Tail to go to Edolas**

**Disclaimer: ****I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any Characters in the Story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Drips echo through the silence..

A hooded figure takes a second to look down. Cloak ripped exposing the figure's arm, cleanly slashed through down to the bone. The white clearly showing through the amounts of blood makes the figure cringe in disgust and hiss in pain. Those few seconds proved to have been a fatal mistake.

As soon as the figure had looked down, the opponent charged striking the figure. The young man brought his sword across the figure's stomach. The sound the blade ripping through skin and muscle, tears through the figures loud music, blasting through the soundpods covering sensitive ears, before the pain even registers. The figure cries out in pain. The cry reveals the figure's gender. Falling to the ground, the young woman's arms instinctively wrap around her waist, desperately trying to stop the blood flow. Her opponent laughs at her pain, enjoying her reaction.

Struggling the woman manages to stand, her arms unwrapping themselves from around her slim waist. While her opponent still laughs she draws her two twin blades from their sheaths, at her side, once more. Rushing forward, she watches as the young man slowly stop laughing an his pitch black eyes widen. As the blades swing down the young woman hopes all of the previous wounds will help her finish the man off.

* * *

**( Young Man's P.O.V.)**

The young menace across from me looks down at the damage I caused her, as the sound of dripping register in her brain. I smirk as I watch the blood steadily flow down her arm. My smirk widen at the sight of the wound, stretching from her elbow down to her slim wrist. I take the chance to charge, when I her cringe in disgust the hiss in pain. The sickeningly sweet sound of my blade easily dicing through her delicate skin is music to my ears and brings a smile to my face.

I start laughing despite the horrendous pain I am in, from her previous attacks, as I see her collapse in pain, thinking that she is done for. Her small yet muscular arm wrap themselves around her toned stomach and waist. As I laugh I don't notice the female slowly, although struggling, stand up and then draw her blades once more. I slowly top laughing as I hear footsteps running forward in my direction. When I look up my eyes widen in fear at the sight before me. I that she had managed to get up, her body littered in wounds covering her entire body, from head to toe. She then jumped forward and swung her blades down, slashing through my body. I hiss in pain as the blades do their damage, to my already bloody body. I collapse, my last thought _"__she will pay, I'll get my revenge very soon"_

* * *

**( Young Woman's P.O.V.)**

He falls to the ground as soon as my blades make their mark on his bruised and battered body. I take this chance to take a look around. Water runs down the North wall to create a small pond, within the pitch black cave. Looking around the rest of the cave I see nothing of suspicion, beside the only light coming from the caves entrance. I take off my soundpods... I pause _"since when did I turn them off". _I shrug putting the around my neck for later. _"Nobody will ever know how important these are to me"_ I sigh as my hyper sensitive ears pick up nothing besides the steady trickling of the water and the young man's steady breathing and slow pulse. I look at the strange man, his shoulder length black hair surrounds his face like a halo I reach into my pocket , my hand grasping the small ball, bring out the lacrima. I call the rune knight to have them pick this man up, my job done.

I start wishing I had my partner nightmare with me but, I decided to let him sleep this morning. Suddenly I stop dropping to the ground. I sigh _" I guess I forgot that I was injured" _I found myself thinking from my position on the ground. My magic soon takes over and a magic circle appears underneath me. I lay there my magic immobilizing my body as it searches for a safe place to drop me. I start to seemingly sink into the forest ground beneath me, due to how I only made it one step out of that cave. As this is taking place I start to wonder _"How long will it take my partner to find me this time, not that he hasn't before no matter how long it takes he'll find me he always does. Oh shit! I fell face first! This will hurt when I land or my name is not Lucy Heartphillia"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Sorry it is short maybe I'll be able to make them longer as time goes on. I have chapter 2 ready to type I just want to kw If you guys thinks I should continue with this story? I am prepared to update this story as soon as possible every time I have no idea how many chapters this story will take I already have most of this one planned out I just need your opinion it will be really helpful Please give it to me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 . It'll be short like chapter 1. But as the story continues the chapters will get longer sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any character in it, **

** Thank You!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Laxus Dreyar sighs. The sun was shining through the crack in his black curtains waking him from his slumber. He groaned not wanting to awake or move the slightest this early in the morning. Laxus was too comfortable in his black clad king sized bed to move, but he knew he had to.

Slowly he rose from the comfort of his bed. Standing up straight he stretches his back and arms. His taunt muscles ripple as he bring his arms to stretch over his head. This one move shows off his 6-pack perfectly, him arms, nothing but bone and muscle, move back to their original place after Laxus hears those satisfying pops and cracks. The robust man then heads towards his yellow coated bathroom, for a nice long hot shower. The strong scent of spice from his body wash and shampoo does nothing to cover his natural overwhelming scent of thunderstorms and rain.

Stepping out of the shower Laxus wraps a white towel around his waist, the towel settles on him hips showing off his prominent V. He uses another towel to dry his short spiky blonde hair. Laxus opens his eyes revealing his stormy blue-grey irises. His face is scarred by a lightning shaped scar. that somehow makes his already god-like face even more handsome. Sighing he then proceeds to put on his usual attire. Slipping into a long-sleeved purple button-up, he the puts on a pair of solid black jeans. He then adds his signature fur lined coat, and lastly adding his soundpods to his head.

He exits his home, he looks around and sees nothing but forest. He starts walking the mile long walk towards the guild. While walking he starts to think about the guild. He sighs remembering all of the insults he has heard during his missions. He groans knowing that there is nothing he could to control the destruction that Team Natsu. _"That pink haired idiot destroys everything he touches"_ Laxus had soon learned to ignore all of the insults, considering that they were only pointed towards two of the teams' members, who are Natsu and Gray, although sometimes Erza causes damage along side them. Laxus had once considered taking over the guild by force. but soon changed his mind, knowing that it would only hurt himself.

About five minutes later the guild comes into view, it's name proudly displayed for all to see. **Fairy Tail**

_"How ironic nobody even know whether fairies have tails or not"_

Laxus turns on his soundpods, having had them off during his walk, and prepares to enter. Noise overpowers the sound of his music and irritates his his sensitive hearing. Laxus rolls his eyes at the always present noise.

As soon as he steps foot into the guild, the sound of running footsteps penetrate the noise of all of the guild's members. The next thing he hears is the flaming idiot called Natsu.

"Fight Me" shouts the teenage boy his fist lighting up in flames, from his magic.

Laxus looks down at the teen, a bored expression decorating his face.

"No" Laxus states as calm as ever.

Natsu walks off dejected at not getting the chance at fighting the guilds cold hearted bad boy.

The older mage smirks. He is soon bombarded by his ever present loyal team. The Thunder God Tribe

"Laxus" shouts the teams only female, a self-proclaimed fairy queen, named Evergreen.

"Laxus-sama" shouts the next mage, probably the most loyal and maybe slightly obsessed, a rune mage named Freed.

"Yo Laxus" hollers the last, and the most perverted of the team, a seith mage named Bixlow. His 'babies' repeating his words.

Laxus just smirks and continues forward to the second floor. His loyal team not allowed to follow.

Laxus is an S-class mage of the most famous guild in Fiore. Only one member is stronger than this Lightning Dragon Slayer, and that's Gildarts Clive, who's currently obsessing over his daughter Cana. One thing that this man found strange was that everyone was in the guild today. Even the master, Laxus' grandfather Makarov Dreyar, was down at the bar._"Usually he's in his office dealing with all of the damage reports that he getbecause of Team Natsu" _chuckling at that thought he glances at the team. Consisting of the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragoneel, the Ice Make mage Gray Fullbuster, and the S-class requip mage Erza Scarlet. _"What an odd combination"_

While Laxus was thinking the guild's bar maid Mirajane Strauss, one of the takeover mages of Fairy Tail, brings him his usual drink, a cold beer. _"Why would an S-class mage choose to do this for a living I'll never know"_

He closes his eyes and listens to his music, trying to ignore the brawl taking place downstairs, and takes a sip of his beer. The powerful man can't enjoy the taste of his beer though, a feeling is bothering him. This feeling leads him to believe that something will happen today, bad or good he can't tell. He just ignores this feeling though. _"Why is everyone here today doesn't anyone want to take a mission? Oh well might as well ask the team if they want to" _Sighing he downs what is left of his beer and heads down the stairs. A bright light halts his movements as he steps off the last steps and onto the first floor.

* * *

**(The Guild's P.O.V.)**

A bright light shines throughout the guild, illuminating the darkest of corners. It attracts the attention of all of the members causing everyone to stand and face the light. Silence takes the place of the usual ruckus of the guild, probably for the first time ever. One thought echoes throughout everyone's mind at the exact same time _"What the hell?" _Everyone prepare for the danger that they expect to come.

Every person in the guild becomes confused at the appearance of a magic circle appearing as the light dies down. It is pitch black appearing at least fifteen feet above the floor. The circle starts to glow a bright golden yellow , completely opposite of the circle itself, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Just as soon as they appear the light and circle disappear. The guild members and master search the ceiling looking for a sign of the circle or light.

An "OW" interrupts their search

_"HUH?" _Echoes in the kinds of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter, I hoped that you liked it. **

**I realized I forgot something important in the last chapter but it's okay it'll fit in the next chapter.**

**I'll write the next chapter tomorrow so it'll be finished and uploaded either tomorrow night or the next day around 2 o'clock Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is chapter 3 Hopefully it'll be longer than the other two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**( Lucy's P.O.V. )**

As I'm falling through the magic circle I quickly mask my scent, my magic's scent, and the scent of my blood. _"I'll never know where I'll end up"_

When the light dies down I finally see where I'll land, a wooden floor, _"Yup I was right this will hurt"_

A second later I feel the impact, my cloak doing nothing to cushion my fall._ "ouch! I sure hope my wounds don't get any worse. None of my blood better get on this floor" _

"OW" _" oh shit! I hope nobody heard me! Nobody can knw anything about me. Fuck this hurts I have to move."_

Before I getup I smell the air around me searching for anybody. _" I smell mages and a lot of them! What I am in a guild? I better not be. I can't let them know that I'm injured better be careful"_

I slowly sit up trying not to cry out in pain. I do this very carefully so they won't be able to guess that I'm injured. I glad I chose to wear this cloak, This one covers my entire body and still drags a foot along the ground.

As I sit up I realize that I need to get out of here so I can listen to my soundpods.

_"Sometimes I wish that I can heal through other methods. But my magic won't allow me to. I still don't know how listening to my could possibly heal physical wounds. The downfall is that if someone tries to heal me through other means it causes my skin to slash open in places, hurting me worse than before."_

I completely sit up, my back straight, I look around to see that I'm surrounded by mages _" This looks like a guild. Great. not the sarcasm"_

I soon find the exit. I manage to stand without looking too hurt. I slowly start walking towards the exit glad that none of theses mages are trying to stop me. As I am two feet from the door, they suddenly burst open, revealing my partner Nightmare. _"That didn't take him long"_

He starts rambling. Freaking out as always.

"Oh my gosh. I knew I should have went with you! I shouldn't have listened to you! Why must I sleep Why! Dude why did you let me sleep you should have taken me with you! You're an idiot. did you get hurt?"

I shake my head smiling at the overreacting exceed. I look at my partner He is a solid black, darker than the night sky. He does have some white on him, it's in the shape of a chain wrapped around his right forearm.

He suddenly launches himself at me hugging my neck. The force of the impact sends me rolling back a foot farther than my previous position when I landed. I shake my head and stand up once again._" I can't let him know that I'm injured or he'll freak out even more than ever"_

A shout interrupts my progress of moving forward. I look at the noise and it comes from a pink haired teen, probably six years younger than me

"Hey you" He shouts "You have an exceed, then you must be a Dragon Slayer, so fight me"

I raise my eyebrows at the sight of flames lighting up his hands. I sniff the air this boy's scent tells me that he is a first generation dragon slayer.

I look over to my partner and start communicating telepathically _"This seems interesting I wonder who his dragon was. Tell him that if he can beat you then I will fight him. And if he loses then he has to tell me who his dragon is Ok?"_

Nightmare nods his head confusing the dragon slayer. Nightmare then starts to speak.

"My partner says that If you can beat me then you have yourself a battle. And when I win then you have to tell my partner who your dragon is. Deal?" Nightmare states as calm as ever. I'm proud of him he remembered to give no details about me, so these people don't even know my gender. I smirk at that thought. He also appears calm, when I know inside that he's dying to beat the crap out of this weakling.

" What do you mean when you win. I'm am Natsu Dragoneel! I'll beat you, you're an weak exceed unlike mine, Happy," I faintly hear an Aye from somewhere _"Creepy"_

I look at nightmare he is boiling inside, but appears cool and collected. _"I taught him well."_

"but" the teen continues "If I win then your partner has to take off the cloak and tell us who they are" He finishes looking at me.

I smirk knowing that Nightmare will win I look at my partner and he looks at me not worried at all, knowing that he will win.

I look back at Natsu, _"What a weird name" _and my smirk widens though no one can see it.

I nod my head signaling a yes. The young dragon slayer grins

"Ok then let's fight" Flames licking his hands.

* * *

**(The Guild's P.O.V.)**

_"HUH"_

We turn our heads at the sudden noise. There laying on the floor in the middle of the guild is a ball of cloth?

The ball starts moving, we soon realize that it's a person, they sit up looking completely fine after that fall.

_"But that had to hurt, who is this"_

The figure is unrecognizable due to the fact that the ball, now decided as a cloak, covers their entire body and then stills trails the floor a foot behind them.

They stand after looking around for a second an them starts walking towards the exit like nothing happened at all, we all exchange glances, thinking the same thing

_"What the fuck?"_

* * *

**(Master Makarov's P.O.V.)**

I watch as the person heads toward the exit, like nothing happened. _"Shouldn't that fall have injured this person. And why can't I feel this person's magical energy. They have to be a mage for that magic circle to appear. Why did they end up here of all places. We need an explanation."_

Just as I was about to tell Laxus to stop this cloaked person. The doors burst open, attracting everyone's attention even mine.

A black blur approaches the figure and starts rambling on and on. Then the male exceed tackles the person knocking them back to the ground a foot farther then they started.

_" An exceed, just who is the person. and why are they here"_

The figure shakes their head at the silliness of the exceed. Getting up again and cloak blowing behind them that mysterious figure heads towards the door once again.

Thankfully that idiot fire dragon slayer Natsu stops the person by challenging them to a fight. I watch the exchange curious at what will happen. turning their head the person looks to their exceed. _"No words are being spoken are they communicating telepathically" _

While I was thinking the exceed told Natsu that if he could beat the black cat then he will have his fight, but when the cat wins he has to tell his partner who his dragon is that is he conditions of his partner.

_"How does this person know that Natsu is a dragon slayer? odd. this person must have a lot of faith in their partner to allow them to speak for them and to win a fight against a dragon slayer."_

Surprisingly Natsu only agrees to the fight if the cloaked figure will reveal who they are when he win. I smile knowing that the young slayer won't lose to this exceed.

The person just look to their partner and then back to Natsu and nods.

_"Mhm at least we'll figure out this mystery, but why did they agree so willingly if they're trying to protect their identity so much"_

_"What will this fight bring"_

Just as that flaming idiot is about to start I yell and Tell him to take it out to the battle field. Idon't need to guild to be destroyed by him again.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I'm going to start writing the next one now should be finish bye tomorrow evening or sooner**

**Critism is welcomed I want to write better so I need you help to do so Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of Uncovering Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters in it**

**Time to start**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

_"This cat thinks he can beat me, the mighty Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragoneel, HA he's nothing my exceed is way stronger than this fool's little cat"_

I look at the cat in front of me. he is only a foot tall, pitch black beside the white chain wrapping around his forearm.

_"I can beat this cat easily. I want to know how this figure know that I have a dragon. Does this person know anything about Igneel, Grandine, or Metalicana. I'll find out for myself."_

Just as I was about to throw the first punch I hear Gramps shout to take the fight outside to the field. _"Guess he want to protect the guild, don't need to one hit that cat will be down same with his partner"_

I lead the exceed and his partner to the battle field, the entire guild following.

The rest of the guild pours into the stands, probably taking bets, as usual.

I take my position at one end and the cat follows suit taking the other end. Strangely the hooded person stands right beside their partner.

_"Does this person want to get hurt" _The entire guild thinks at once.

"Hey are you gonna move?" I shout out to them.

The person just shakes their head.

"Oh well your mistake" I holler.

The exceed and her partner just stands there not moving as I charge forward, fist flaming to strike the small, even for an exceed, black cat.

I'm am two inches from striking the cat when I see a blur then my world turns black.

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

The pink haired boy leads us out to the field. I barely regester that the rest of the guild fills the stands. I hear them start making bets on who will win. Everyone bets on Natsu winning. _"Idiots."_

_"That fool thinks he can land a hit one Nightmare funny."_

The teenager asks me if I was going to move out of the way I jut shake my head smirking as he say "Oh well your mistake"

Me and Nightmare stand completely still as he rushes forward, hand engulfed in flames. Nightmare waits until his fist is two inches from striking before he swings. Nightmare's arm is nothing but a black blur as his fist strikes the teen upside the head.

I smirk as the boy falls to the ground out cold from my partner's blow.

_"Just as I thought"_

The field is plunged into silence as Fairy ail watches the fire mage fall to the ground. A few members rush forward to help the fallen boy up. I watch as they get him up. I start walking away as he cracks his eyes open, waking up.

* * *

**(Master's P.O.V.)**

Fairy Tail looks on in silence as one of their strongest members gets taken out by one blow. By a cat of all things!

A few members rush forward to pick up Natsu. As he awakens the cloaked person turns and starts walking towards the road in front of the guild.

_"I need answer! we must stop this person."_

I shout at Laxus "Laxus my boy!" He turns to look at me "You need to stop that person and cat now!"

He nods a lightning teleports a foot in front of the person.

I realize that the figure is about a foot and a half shorter than Laxus.

_"What is this? Is that a female?"_

I jump down and approach this person behind.

I watch as the exceed starts to speak.

"My partner says to move. That we have done what was told and that we need to leave. So move. Second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer."

My eyes widen as I hear this how can this person know what Laxus is? _"Did they meet before?"_

My grandson's eyes widen a fraction, I guess they haven't met. He then says "No" and stands as still as a statue.

The exceed just groans and the says "Then we'll have to move you by force"

Laxus laughs and says "I like to see you try"

_"As cocky and rude as ever"_ sigh.

The black exceed look mad, he turns to his partner. They seem to talk to each other without speaking again.

The cat soon grins and turns back to Laxus.

He soon takes battle form transforming into a human!?

The small cat grows turning into a young man taller and more muscular than Laxus himself.

He has black hair black shirt with white skulls on it. Black jeans a chain hanging from the pockets, adorning his feet are a pair of white sneakers. He has a tattoo around his forearm, its a silver chain wrapping all the way around.

The cat, now a man, walk over to Laxus reaches down grasps him by his shoulders, picks him up and tosses him like a rag doll twenty feet away, in one second before Laxus could react.

The exceed returns to his previous state. The guild looks on in shock as Laxus stands once again.

The cat and the figure walks off again. Quickly I transform my hands and grasp each one of them before they could react.

The exceed, in my left hand, hollers out " What the hell old man!"

In my right hand the person only cringes. As I'm holding the two I feel something wet and warm flowing through my fingers.

"_What is this?" _The person suddenly goes limp I set the exceed down. Then I gently set the cloaked person down. My hand is covered in blood.

_"How come none of the dragon slayers smelt this yet." _As that thought leaves my head the four Dragons suddenly cringe, I guess now smelling it.

_"They must have hidden there magic, scent, and their scent of blood. smart of this person."_

* * *

**(Nightmare's P.O.V.)**

I watch in horror as Lucy lays there motionless. I rush to her side quickly disposing of her cloak. I don't care right now if they can see her. I gasp in horror as her body is exposed. Black shirt and jeans, ripped to shreds. Her body is decorated in slashes and cuts looking from a sword. The worst of her wounds are the slashes on her arm and stomach.

Blood is pouring from her body those two wounds are the worst. Quickly I search for her soundpod. My eyes widen as I see that they are destroyed, hanging loosely around her neck. I bolt towards our house flying max speed to retrieve an extra pair hoping I make it back in time to save her.

* * *

**(Laxus's P.O.V.)**

The exceed suddenly takes off full speed to who knows where revealing the person laying there covered head to toe in cuts, slashes, and bruises.

I watch as the youngest Dragon Slayer rushes to heal the young woman laying still. A pool a blood soon surround the female. Wendy's hand glow a light blue flowing with her magic. Gramps shouts for someone to call Porlyusica. A minute later the elderly healer arrives. Fairy Tail watches on as they try to heal the young woman.

_"She looks my age. Blonde waist-length hair. A beautiful face and hot body. Bad Laxus don't think that what's wrong with you. She' probably really weak, and a crybaby."_

The smell of even my blood invades my nose. I watch as more cuts appear along her body. _"What tha fuck?"_

The two healers are suddenly knocked aside as the exceed for before blasts them away from the woman. He has soundpods in between his paws. _"Odd."_

He starts yelling at the two girls. " what's your problem don't you see you're hurting her even more!"

The youngest healer cries out "We're sorry we was trying to help her!"

This seems to calm the angered exceed down he huffs and turns to the woman and starts to inspect her.

He sighs and removes the damaged soundpods from the woman neck. _"When did those get there?"_

The exceed gently places the new soundpods on her head turning them on. He sighs then turns to us and begins to speak.

"Ok you guys are probably curious about what happened" We all nod our heads. I can't help but glance at the beauty laying on the ground. The black cat notices this and smirks a funny smirk. _"Uh Oh." _He continues to speak turning back to everyone else. "First off my name is Nightmare and this is my partner, her name is her choice to tell you not mine, Her magic transported her here as a reaction to fatal injuries she sustained. For some reason her magic thought this was the safest place for her right now. Another thing is that she can't be healed normally, only by listening to music can she be healed."

He turns to the woman telling us no more then slaps his forehead chuckling he bends down a presses play on the soundpods. A bright light starts to surround the woman as her wounds slowly start to disappear. After they all heal the exceed begins to check the girl over. He groans and turns to the master.

"Master Makarov?" He questions.

_"How does he know Gramp's name?"_

"Yes", gramps answers obviously surprised the cat knows hi name.

"She will be out for a week I was wondering if she could stay in Fairy Tail for now until she awakens. Since her magic thought that this was the safest place for her to be.?"

Gramps then nods his head. He turns to me "Laxus would you take this young woman into the guild's infirmary and lay her on a bed?" Looking at me with a creepy smile on his face.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. I have to say thank you for your critism. But I don't worry about the mistakes like grammar and spelling to much I just want to get the story across clearly. Thank you though it was appreciated.**

**I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow sometime or even tonight.**

**Bye Bye have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again I'm back**

**I know what your all thinking right now**

**"OH THE HORROR, RUN AWAY RUN AWAY BEFORE YOU'RE EATEN ALIVE!"**

**Well before I 'eat you' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or an of the characters in it**

**NOW WHERE'S MY FORK AND KNIFE**

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

As I start walking away I feel a giant hand quickly wrap around my thin body. The pain is overwhelming. As more blood seeps out of my body I worry about how Nightmare will react when I wake up. My last thoughts are so weird.

_" I know that I'll pass out soon the pain is too much, Nightmare will be pissed at me and probably worried more than anything. Oh Shit! if I pass out the magic masking my scent will disappear! Great. Just what I need right now. OOH Pretty black dots huh? since when do dots spread? I want pancakes! :("_

* * *

**(The Guild's P.O.V.)**

_"The Master just asked Laxus to carry the girl? Ha like that will happen."_

_" Master has gone crazy, Laxus is too mean and rude to ever do anything like that."_

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

Makarov just looks at Laxus like he hasn't just asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

Nightmare meanwhile is looking at the blonde dragon slayer in amusement wondering what he'll do.

Laxus looks at his grandfather shock beyond reason. Everyone knows that the great Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail would never ever do such a thing as pick up an injured girl.

The master just continues looking ignoring the confused glances of the other mages behind him. Laxus glances at the blond mage laying on the ground, his gaze lingering a bit too long. When he looks back at his grandfather's face he cringes seeing that it had turned into a smirk, with an amused look in his eyes.

The man sighs and turns stepping over to the blonde, he bends down. Gently picking her up, he stands. Carrying the young woman bridle style he walks off, trying to ignore what he knows is going on behind his back.

The guild watches the man walk off jaws touching the dirt beneath them. Mirajane the match-maker of the guild squeals imagining blonde blue eyed babies. Even Nightmare is to shocked to even move. Makarov just chuckles catching the low growl that his grandson had let out before turning to pick up the woman.

The members snap out of their state of shock when they here a loud growl.

* * *

**(Laxus's P.O.V)**

I turn away from gramps growling at the look on his face, knowing what he is thinking _"It's not true, is it?"_

I bend down and gently pick up the young woman, marveling at how perfectly she fits against me. I glance down at her again._ "She really is beautiful up close. She's pretty busty to. A slender waist and toned stomach, she fits perfectly against my own body. What am I thinking? Laxus get a grip!"_

I sigh and start walking towards the infirmary. I hear nothing but silence behind me. _"I know that their staring at me in shock cause I never would do anything like this ever. I'll never live this down."_

_"That damn cat landing on my head. What the hell? Is he going to sleep!?" _ I shake my head vigorously trying to get this menace off of my blonde spikes. I soon realize that this is impossible and hang my head in defeat.

The guild comes into view. I open the back door, slowly and quietly as to not wake the sleeping cat on my head.

I slowly walk to the infirmary on the second floor careful to not disturb the resting blonde and her black cat. As I step into the room I hear the members enter the guild downstairs. Their voices carry all the way up to the second floor. I lay the young woman down on the first bed in the room. Not a second later the exceed jumps from my head and curls up against the body of the girl.

I glare _"He was pretending this entire time"_

A low growl escapes my lips the black creature looks up at me and smirks, obviously enjoying my anger.

"Dumb Blonde" He laughs at me.

"Tch" I ignore him and turn around exiting the guild's infirmary.

Before I head back downstairs I listen in to the guild's conversations.

"Who was that girl?"

"Did you see how that exceed knock out Natsu so quickly!?"

"To believe that cat turned into a human and tossed Laxus aside like that."

"How did she get injured? Natsu didn't hit her no one did, did they?"

"I can't believe Laxus actually carried her to the infirmary!"

"BLONDE BLUE EYED BABIES!"

I cringe at that last one belonging to none other than the guild's match maker

I turn on my soundpods adjusting them so they cover my ears completely, trying to block out the noise.

I head down the stair, knowing that I'll regret it.

As I take the last step reaching the first floor, the guild is plunged into silence.

My eyes closed I cross the floor my coat billowing behind me as always. My body gives off the impression that I am angry. Not even my team dares to approach me.

A whooshing rips vigorously through my music. The next thing I see is the floor fastly approaching filling my vision with a hard wood.

_"What the hell was that?"_

I groan and roll over onto my back having landed face first.

Looking up at the cause of this I see the black ball of fur again.

Groaning I ask "What now you furball?"

"Well" He begins.

"Hurry up I haven't gotten all day" I state as I stand up

"Since my partner is unconscious for a week I need someone to take care of me, mainly giving me food."

"So?" I am start getting bored of this conversation

"So!" interrupts gramps. "You'll take care of him won't you Laxus obviously he chose you to do the job?"

"Hell No!" I refuse to take care of this pest.

"You will Laxus" gramps starts to obtain a dark aura. "or I'll force you to sit upstairs all day and night by that girl's side until she awakens, to make sure she's safe. which do you choose?"

I groan and grab the exceed by his tail and leave the guild for the day ignoring the cat's shouts of protest., hollering that his tail hurts.

I make the mile long trek to my house, that infernal cat yelling all the way.

When I step inside I toss the cat onto the floor. Going to the kitchen I prepare something to eat.

which the cat steals and gobbles it down like flame brain would.

He smiles obviously pleased with himself. I growl but choose not to argue and fix more food. When I finish I go to my room and head to take a shower. Tired I step out and put on a pair of shorts. I crawl into my bed, glaring as the exceed floats into my room and curls up on the pillow next to me.

Just as I was about to yell at him to get off. I hear a sleepy tiny voice.

"Night, crazy blonde man, and thank you for helping my partner and me when we need it the most. *YAWN*"

I stare in shock at the normally insane cat and somewhere I find it to not yell at him tonight.

_"What are these two doing to me" _I think as I drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Another one down so many more to go The story is just beginning for these two. **

**Thanks for the review I hope you all enjoy this story**

**I should be able to update tomorrow night or a bit sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright chapter six**

**I'm going to try to update at least once a day unless I'm busty then it'll will be every other day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters in it or Spiderwick And their Brownies!**

**Since as you guys know Lucy's not gonna wake up for a week and Nightmare's staying with Laxus **

**This is just a fun chapter about a secret obsession belonging to our furry little friend.**

**It's is just to pass the week of Lucy's injuries by The next chapter will have three days passing by and finishing up this day so enjoy!**

* * *

**(Nightmare's P.O.V.)**

I wake up to the sweet, sweet smell of bacon. MMMMMMM My favorite obsession.

_"You see I have a not so secret obsession with the juicy, crispy, delicious, meaty treat, When I get really angry the only way I'll calm down, instead of attacking the source of my fury is to be handed a slice of bacon. Ha Ha I'm like a Brownie from Spiderwick, but instead of honey it's bacon for me, and instead of turning into a Boggart I turn into a black demon. AAAAAH what am I doing sitting here thinking when there's bacon to be eaten!"_

I fly max speed towards the smell of my beloved bacon.

I skid into the kitchen, where the smell is originating from. In my haste I slam face first into the wall at the end of the room.

_"Ouch that hurt, but I'm here! Bacon time!"_

I slide all the way to the floor, my face still stuck to that damn wall.

I lay on the floor for three seconds longer, just hanging out twitching.

_"Don't mind me I'm just enjoying the feeling of the cold floor on my face. I sure didn't just slam face first into the wall. No don't mind me at all!"_

A deep rumbling interrupts my thoughts. I turn slowly to glare at the source of the noise. The blonde man from yesterday, has the nerve to laugh at me of all people!

_" I know his name is Laxus Dreyar, from mine and my partner's mission, from a secret source, that I'm not allowed to divulge, not even in my mind. But I think Sparky will make an excellent name for me and my partner to call him."_

Using my magic I fly over to the blonde man and whack him upside the head.

He glares at me and growls "What the hell was that for, you fucking cat."

"You laughed at me for no reason Sparky!"

"Sparky? Don't call me that! You're the one who slammed face first into the wall. Flying in here like an idiot!"

"I'll call you Sparky if I want." I say sticking my tongue childishly. "I just really want bacon" I finish softly looking down in embarrassment.

The lightning mage in front of me slightly chuckles,

I find an empty seat at the kitchen table.

_"I'm surprised that this hulking man can cook at all, I wonder if it tastes good at all though. HMMM I'll wait to tease him till after I eat so he won't take the delicious bacon away."_

I look at the man before me taking in his appearance he's in his usual attire but, he has a black apron on and his coat is draped across his chair. He smirks at me and then turns back to the stove to finish cooking the food before him.

_"Oh My Gosh Ha HA HA The so called strongest member of Fairy Tail is wearing an apron and cooking! Must resist the urge to laugh in his face! Must do it for the sake of bacon! Can't hold it he needs to take that off now!"_

Sparky turns around, placing to food onto the table, he then proceeds to take of that ridiculous apron. He takes his seat, then turns to me glaring.

"Mention this to anyone and your dead cat."

"Yeah sure" I reply not looking at him but staring at that gorgeous mound of bacon in the middle of the table.

Sparky seems to notice this and smirks, laughing he take a plate and puts five eggs, three pieces of sausage, two pieces of toast and four pieces off bacon on his plate.

I drool watching the precious bacon travel to his plate.

I look to Laxus pouting with anime tears in my eyes, just to see him already smirking at me.

_"Is he teasing me?"_

I watch as his smirk falters from his face at the site of mine. The one thing I am amazingly good at is getting what I want.

He sighs and pushes the whole plate of bacon towards me. My eyes widen at the prospect of getting and being able to eat all of this bacon.

I look over to the man he just nods his head towards the bacon.

I tentatively reach out one paw towards the plate, I gently pick up one slice of the bacon. Bringing the piece to my mouth eyes widening at the delicious smell wafting from it. I open my mouth slowly I take one small bite just to taste it, and I see stars, Not the kind that happens when you get hit so hard you see spots, and they're floating around your heads. It's the kind of stars that you see when you taste the most amazing thing in the world and you don't want to eat anything else ever again.

I quickly shovel the rest of the bacon in my mouth downing it in less than two seconds.

_"Sooooo good never again will I eat any bacon this delicious! All Hail This Bacon!"_

Laxus stares at me in shock

"What" I ask.

He just chuckles and says "Nothing I just have never seen anybody eat so fast not even that flame brain Natsu."

I pout "Well sooorry for this being the most amazing bacon in the world and having a little liking for bacon."

"No it's fine and little liking more like a huge obsession for bacon" He states smiling.

I look at him wide eyed.

_"I've never seen him smile like that, I don't think anybody has before. Even with all the times me and Lucy has seen him before. There is a lot we don't know about this man. I wonder what would happen if we could spend anymore time together will I see another side of this rude arrogant man before me? I'll find out this week I guess but for now maybe we could be friends."_

My face spreads into a smile that lights up my whole face. I fly over and land on Sparky's head ignoring his loud "HEY!"

"I think this is a start of a new friendship Sparky!"

He suddenly starts laughing "Yeah maybe it is Nite."

"Nite?" I ask

"Yep you call me Sparky I'll call you Nite deal?"

"Deal!"

_"I'm glad Laxus is warming up to me after being so cold and distant yesterday"_

Laxus gets up after finish his food and sets the plate into the sink.

"Time to head to the guild. You ready Nite?"

"Yea lets go so we can see my partner. Hurry up!" I yell still laying on his head.

He laughs and puts his coat over his shoulders, like always, and puts his soundpods over his ears.

_"Huh they're just like Lucy's spiked and silver. They have something in common, not expecting that."_

We walk to the guild and by the time he opens the doors I'm dead asleep.

* * *

**(Guild's P.O.V.)**

The sound of the front doors opening takes our attention away.

And what we see halts all conversation,

There walking through the doors, eyes closed soundpods on is The Laxus Dreyar.

But what silences us, master and Mirajane included, is the fact that there atop his blonde spikes is the exceed Nightmare.

Even the Thunder God Tribe is to shocked to move and greet the mage as normal.

We sit in stunned silence as we watch Laxus climb the stairs and head to the infirmary.

Slowly conversation returns to normal, but in everybody's minds we are all thinking the same thing.

_"I was sure Laxus would have killed that cat by now, not let it sleep on his head. And why is he going to the infirmary, he didn't seem to want to see that girl yesterday. It's Laxus though he always was distant and cold nobody ever know what he'll do next."_

* * *

***MUST READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANAT TO THE STORY'S FUTURE***

**So that's the end of this chapter. I am really sorry about not getting it done sooner. I was a little busy today.**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow though and on time.**

**But Before you go I need a huge favor from you guys**

**In the future when Lucy finally joins the guild I need missions for her and Laxus to go on.**

**So I want you guys to give some ideas that you have. All I need to know is what the mission is, if Nightmare goes with them, and finally if you want anything special to happen on the mission.**

**I need at least two missions from you guys! There is a big difference about how I will choose what will go into the story. When you submit your ideas you have to convince me as to why it should be in this story and why you want it to be. Good luck! And don't worry I'll make sure to put your names as the ones taking credit for the missions they go on and the ideas behind it.**

**You guys have about a week or maybe less depending how soon I update to give me your ideas so hurry up if you want to see them in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I love the fact that you guys have already submitted ideas and it's only been one day!**

**Okay as for the guest who says that Lucy and Laxus's relationship should go slow cause they know nothing of each other, don't worry I hate it when people just put people in a relationship out of nowhere with them not knowing nothing about each other!**

**it's like their whole relationship is in one chapter! I don't think that's very realistic. I mean who would get into a relationship with someone you just met. But the thing I hate more than people doing that is when they get into a relationship they are automatically all lovey dovey and kissing being perverted and stuff. In a relationship people are not like that at first. Normally they're shy and stuff like that still**

**And about Laxus's comments about her being beautiful and the rest was just Laxus's inner pervert. His thoughts will change when she wakes up, but what happens after that is a secret.**

**but enough of that...**

**For the guest who wants Lucy to be able to defeat Laxus her strength and magic is a secret can't tell you anything but you'll find out if she can beat him or not soon.**

**I want to say congratulations to pantherlily on creating an account and I love your idea of mixing them but I need more ideas to do that so we'll have to see what the future holds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Now let's start.**

* * *

**(Laxus's P.O.V.)**

I walk up to the infirmary with Nite still asleep on my head.

Sighing I open the door. Walking in I see the girl asleep on the bed but she now has covers covering her body.

Reaching up I shake Nite telling him to wake up. slowly he opens his eyes, when he sees where he is he automatically flies over to her side and curls up against her body falling back asleep.

Chuckling I leave the infirmary and head downstairs to get a beer.

"Oi Mira I need a beer!"

"Sure thing Laxus" She says handing me one. "But may I ask where Nightmare is?"

"He is up in the infirmary asleep." Taking a drink I ask "Mira do you think you could make me a huge plate of bacon for lunch?"

"Umm ok Laxus?" Looking confused she heads to the back I'm guessing to make the bacon since it'll take an hour or so.

sitting at the bar I watch the guild go about their usual business, which is fighting, and more fighting.

So about fifty minutes later it is now about noon.

_"Lunch Time. That cat should be waking up about now."_

My dragon senses pick up the sound of a door upstairs opening. I turn to look only to be slammed in the face by a black blur.

I sweatdrop as me and the entire guild listens to the exceed ramble on.

"Sparky! How could you leave me up there by myself! I got so scared it was dark and lonely in there. Why are you so cruel. Wait no I didn't mean that! Don't punish me by not giving me bacon! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He stop his rant panting out of breath, as I look on amused.

I looks at me with a put and anime tears.

I sigh "Don't worry I'm not going to deprive you of your bacon ok?" He visibly relaxes "The reason I left you was because I wanted a beer and you went to sleep."

Nite's face lights up with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

_"I'm surprised that he hasn't smelled the bacon yet"_

The guilds attention still on us they watch as Mirajane brings out the plate of bacon I ordered. It is taller than the plate I had made at my house. You couldn't see Mira's head. Hiding my smirk I turn to the plate of bacon sitting in front of me.

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem Laxus, an unusual order though"

I just nod and then turn to the exceed flying behind me.

"Sparky? You're not going to eat all of that are you?" he asks childishly.

"Maybe I am." I tease

The next thing I know is that there is a black sobbing mess on the floor.

"Why Laxus! I thought we were friends! Why would you do this!" he cries loudly.

I don't notice the entire guild glaring at me for upsetting Nightmare.

_"That's the first time he called me Laxus. Might as well give him a break."_

The sound of my laughing causes the cat to look up tears still flowing from his bright blue eyes.

"What's so funny!" He wails

"You're an idiot. you want the bacon or not? Cause if not I'll just eat it." I question

Suddenly he launches himself at me wrapping his paws around my neck yelling "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

He release me .

Next thing I hear is "MOVE BITCH!" and I'm roughly shoved onto the guild hall floor.

The guild erupts into laughter.

I look up and see Nite seating in my seat shoveling bacon into his mouth.

I growl and get up preparing to shock the cat into obliviation, the guild silences their laughter when they see my body coming to life with my lightning.

Finishing his plate of bacon Nite turns and looks at me, not scared at the sight of my lightning He asks

"Sparky what are you going to eat for lunch?"

_"He's concerned about me?"_

I sigh my lightning completely disappearing from the air around me. "I was planning to go home for Lunch. You ate all my bacon so you had to eat it here."

"What you're out of bacon! You have to get more! You go now Get more bacon. I'll go to your house and cook you lunch Go now"

He shouts pushing my out the guild's doors, me not getting a word in.

The guild is left in awkward silence Laxus never acted like that before maybe that cat will do him good.

the rest of the day is history.

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

the next two days go uneventful. Nightmare getting his bacon Laxus acting odd for himself but it's a nice change from his usual self

But the guild couldn't prepare for what would happen the third day...

* * *

**Ok end of this chapter thanks for reading continue giving ideas.**

**Next chapter ends the week that Lucy's asleep. What happens when she wakes up?**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys your ideas are wonderful keep them coming!**

**Now last chapter it seems that Nightmare and Laxus are bonding in a weird way but still. Also one thing I absolutely love is that you guys are using Laxus's nickname for Nightmare. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any character in it.**

**So let's begin**

* * *

**(The Guild's P.O.V.)**

Everyone came in early today. It seems that nobody wants to take a job in case that mysterious girl wakes up, everyone wants to know who she is.

The sound of yelling turns everyone's heads to the guild doors.

A second later Laxus bursts through the doors, running like he had a cheetah on his tail. He ran and to everyone's surprise hid like a little kid behind his grandfather, using him as a human shield. While confusion filled every mind in the building Master Makarov just cried tears of happiness, shouting about how his grandson loves him. A loud growl echoes through the hall leaving a ringing sensation in every ear.

A solid black panther slinks into the guild's entrance. looking around the panther's eyes stop roaming when they land upon Laxus.

The black cat stalks toward the lightning mage. Laxus is shaking in fear and his eyes widen as the panther nears him.

Master manages to pry Laxus from his small body. When the master moves away Laxus scurries backwards to the nearest wall.

When the panther is a foot away from Laxus. He hollers out.

"Ok Ok I'm sorry If it'll make you happy I'll make you all the bacon I own when I go home. Just don't kill me!"

Realization strikes everyone as Laxus finishes shouting._ "The only one who loves bacon that much is Nightmare. But what did Laxus do?"_

The black panther stops his advances and sits down. Nightmare soon returns to his original form and grin at the scared man before him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll give you bacon." Laxus answers standing up.

"Ok! were are friends again Sparky!"

Master walks up to the pair asking what we all want to know.

"What happened and why was Nightmare chasing you"

"Well Sparky here was an idiot and tried to take a piece of my bacon." Nightmare states grinning like a mad man.

"OH"

after that everybody goes back to what they normally do.

Laxus walks up to the infirmary checking on the girl and then leaving the guild to go home like normal.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Everybody came to the guild early this morning because today's the day Nightmare says that the strange woman is to awake today.

Later around noon the infirmary door opens.

The woman in different clothes and a new cloak walks to the middle of the guild preparing to leave only to be stopped by master.

* * *

**Okay I know super short chapter I don't like it but I couldn't think of any ways to write this chapter**. **But don't worry after this chapter I be back to writing longer chapters **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm really sorry guys...**

**To say that I'm disappointed in the last chapter is an understatement**

**But I want to make it up to you guys with this one.**

**So let's begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters in it**

* * *

**(Nightmare's P.O.V.)**

I watch as the old man approaches Lucy. I quickly fly to her side.

"Miss before you leave I would like to ask you questions"

Lucy ignores the man and we continue to the exit.

The sound of thunder stops us in our tracks. We look up and Laxus is standing in front of us like a statue.

"Aren't you going to thank me for taking car of your exceed for a week?"

Lucy turns to me.

_"Did he take care of you this past__ week?"_ She asks in my head

_"Yeah he did and he gave me a bunch of bacon"_

Her eyes light up at the sound of bacon, we share the same obsession it's quite funny.

_"Tell him to give me half an hour, and I'll be back"_

I turn to look at Laxus "She says to give he half an hour"

He nods.

I watch as Lucy closes her eyes and a portal opens below her feet, and she sinks into it.

I sigh knowing where she is going.

I stand near the portal guarding it for the next half an hour waiting for her to return.

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I decided since he took care of Nightmare I'll repay him and the guild for taking care of us.

So here I am in Edolas. I know one of their missing members ended up here, because I watched it happen.

During my mission with Nightmare, we have seen a lot of things that this guild's members have been through.

_"Some of them have been through so much. It's sad really."_

So I have decided to do this for them. I think that they really need it.

Looking around I see that I arrived at the one place I wanted to be. Fairy Tail

I am glad that all of my limiters still work in this world. I don't want to attract any attention to other people, besides these guys.

Walking into the building I gain the attention of everyone inside.

I say nothing and walk up to a young woman that looks a lot like the bar maid Mirajane at Fairy Tail in Earthland and here, in Edolas.

"Lisanna Strauss." I say speaking for the first time since I landed on Fairy Tail's floor.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"That I cannot say. But I came here to take you home."

"What do you mean? I am home." She ask looking a little worried.

"She mean your real home Lisanna." Edolas's Mirajane says gently as her and Edolas's Elfman walks up to her.

"Listen," she continues "we know that your not our Lisanna, but you're still a sister to us, but you need to be with your real sister and brother. Could you imagine how they must feel after losing you?"

"But you guys are my real brother and sister too, in my heart you are no matter what, blood or not." Lisanna says starting to cry.

"Look I know you don't want to leave them but Mira and Elfman needs you, I mean Mira changed since you 'died', I mean she's just like the one here." I say

"Really, that much? I guess you're right I'll go back."

"Good but there's someone I have to get before we leave, so I'll come back for you."

"Ok" she says as I walk back out.

I leave and head to the forest were I know that I'll find a friend of mine.

"Yo what's up!" I shout walking into the clearing.

"Hey long time no see!" a black exceed with a crescent moon shaped scar on his eye greets, when he sees me.

"Pantherlily I need you to do a favor for me."

"Anything or you." He says smiling at me.

"I need you to come to Earthland with me." I say kind of nervous at what he would say.

"I do owe you so I'll com, but may I ask why?"

"There is one dragon slayer at Earthland's Fairy Tail that does not have an exceed partner." I say sighing in relief

I start walking back towards Fairy Tail. Pantherlily decides to take a nap on my head.

_"I hope Gajeel makes sure Pantherlily gets his kiwis"_

I go pick up Lisanna from Fairy Tail.

After a tearful goodbye she is ready to leave.

I take Lisanna and Pantherlily and step back though the portal.

The guild comes into view.

I just wave Lisanna goodbye, as some members start to cry, probably wondering why I would torture them like this.

I point Pantherlily over to the darkest corner of the guild and he flies over to the Iron Dragon Slayer,

I turn to leave with Nightmare, but I sense magic behind me. I turn in time to catch a flaming fist thrown my way.

"I would expect more power from the son of the King of Dragon's, Igneel" I sigh letting go. Speaking to a Fairy Tail member for the fist time here in Earthland.

"What do you know of Igneel?" he states glaring at me.

"I will only tell you if you can beat me in a fight." I say emotionlessly.

"Deal! but I'll will win"

"Ok" I shrug.

We walk out to the field with all of Fairy Tail following.

I hear people starting to make bets.

"Wait!" I shout gaining their attention. "Before you make any bets I have something to say."

I take the silence as a sign to continue speaking.

Turning to Natsu "I will only battle if the son of Metalicana and the daughter of Grandine battles alongside you."

"Um ok?" The dragon slayer before me says confused.

I watch as Gajeel and Wendy walks onto the battle field.

"Another thing" I start "Is I won't be using magic against any of you deal?"

The three before me looks confused but answers anyways "Deal."

"Ok may your bets continue."

I smirk though no one can see it, as I here all the bets go for Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

I turn to the master. "Makarov since nobody betted in me I think it would only be fair if I got the money if I won."

"I guess your are right" He says looking at me.

Turning back to the dragon slayers "Let the fight begin."

I look on as they all rush to me Natsu reaching me first. I dodge his attack and punch him in his gut knocking him out, for at least two minutes.

Gajeel reaches me next, but before his fist can hit me I give him a swift kick to the head, knocking him out for a minute.

Wendy reaches me next, since she's a little kid just dodge her attack and get behind her and pin her to the ground.

And like that the fight is over. I didn't even have to use a tenth of my strength to knock those two out.

I walk over to Makarov and collect my money, which is in five different barrels.

I watch as Natsu and Gajeel pick themselves off the ground pouting.

They look to Wendy who is now standing.

"How did you not get knocked out?" the ask

I decide to have a little fun. "Because she actually put up a fight."

They llok at the young dragon slayer in shock as the guild laughs at the two.

I turn back to the master "Makarov I would like you to take the money and put it towards the guild."

He looks at me shock but then smiles, he nods his head crying anime tears of happiness.

I start to leave the field and enter the city. A voice stops me in my tracks.

"Will you please tell us what you know of the dragons?" Wendy asks, looking down in embarrassment.

I sigh and walk away saying one word. "Everything"

* * *

**ok the end of this one I am very sorry about the horrible and short last chapter**

**Please forgive me! thanks you for reading and sorry about the late update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya I'm back sorry about not updating**

**But I needed a break**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in it**

* * *

After the day that the woman and Nightmare left, the guild slowly started to return to normal.

Laxus though couldn't stop thinking a bout the girl. He wouldn't admit it but he actually missed the exceed named Nightmare.

The guild had noticed how the mage was acting a bit off but said nothing.

As time passed Laxus returned to his normal bad boy attitude. The memory of the mysterious woman and her exceed disappeared from everyone's minds.

Years passed, since that day, soon enough nobody remembered meeting the girl except for two people, Master Makarov and Laxus, the latter due to still remembering Nite.

It is now time for the S-class exams once again. This year the are going to take place on Tenrou Island.

As the guild members scurry around Fiore trying to make sure they are a candidate this year.

Nobody at all notices the two figures watching the guild's members, throughout there missions.

Finally the day they have been waiting for arrives. Boarding the ship the don't notice the two figures clinging onto the side of the ship.

The master explains the rules for the competition as the ship sails through the ocean. Arriving the candidates proceed to leave the ship when the barrier goes down.

The two figure jump off the ship and swim in the ocean waiting till the trials are over, because they can not get on the island, under the orders of their boss for this mission. They also don't want to risk being seen.

Hours pass, the figure couldn't hear anything going on within the island.

In the distance the two could see a ship approaching the island. The two know that the people on the ship can not get to the island. Swimming towards the ship, they hop on board. Walking around trying to find the captain, they run into a teenager with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"None of your business" A calm female voice answer.

The male gets a good look at the two figures.

One is an exceed, he's solid black with a white chain around his forearm.

The last figure is a young woman around 23, blonde hair, a cloak covering the rest of her features

"Well then" the man says charging at the female. fists lighting up with his god slayer magic.

Sighing the woman charges her fist with electricity and punches him in his face when he gets close enough.

She continues looking ignoring the unconscious slayer on the ground.

She arrives at the captains room.

"What do you want" A man's voice penetrates the air around her.

"Hades what are you doing here, you don't belong in these waters."

"That is none of your business little girl." he states looking at her angrily

"I think it is when it involves Fairy Tail. So tell me what are you planning?"

"I'm telling you nothing, let's see how you deal with my seven strongest members! I deal with you myself I you manage to stay alive."

The woman turns around and watches calmly as seven mages including the boy from earlier approach her.

She walks forward, lightning and flames surround her entire body, air coils around her arms like snakes. Iron wraps around her calves like vines.

Each step she takes send blue pulses across the ground, matching with the beat coming from her soundpods.. Her magical energy pulses around her. She says two words ending the battle right then and there.

"Limiters deactivate."

Turning to Hades, finding him fighting for his consciousness but slowly losing the struggle.

She sighs knowing that he won't be able to answer questions like that. "Limiters Activate"

Slowly Hades stands.

"Tell me what are you doing here."

"We are trying to find Zeref, and I'm not letting a kid like you stand in my way!" He yells charging up his power for a powerful attack.

Knowing this will b a tough fight wit her limiters on the woman prepares to attack also.

Charging she shout "Iron Dragon's fist" Launching her attack

She know that she can not allow this man to get a hit on her she sends attack after attack

"Sky dragon's roar!" "Lightning dragon's wing attack"

This continues for four more minutes. She is panting after using so much magical energy, If only she could deactivate her limiters, but sadly it takes a whole minute to deactivate them and doesn't have that much time.

Looking to the old man before her, she realizes that on more attack should do him in.

So she uses the magic she was first taught. She summons up the last of her magic energy into this one attack

"Music Dragon's roar!"

The same blue pulses from before explode from her mouth. The blue ring shaped pulses rush forward. They hit Hades head on, and he collapses, never to rise again.

The woman grabs a lacrima and hands it to the exceed who was tying up the mages from before, and he calls the rune knights telling them to pick up these people and their airship.

The exceed picks up his partner who had now fallen asleep and carries her to the island, to a secret place away from the Fairy Tail mages so they can't find her.

Hours more pass and the exceed sits near his fallen friend after tending to the one scratch she had gotten.

surprisingly she had fallen face first earlier this morning getting out of bed.

"Lucy" the cat mumbles looking at her with sad eyes, wishing that she had allowed him to help.

The woman now known as Lucy groans in her sleep.

"Nightmare" she whispers.

The cat chuckles, even in her sleep she is always worrying about her best and only friend.

A load roar disrupts the cat, but surprisingly doesn't wake the sleeping blonde.

The exceed watches in horror a the dragon the Lucy has been searching for tries to destroy the island and take the guild members with it.

The master tries to take on the dragon to let the members escape, but the members won't leave him behind.

He sighs in relief as the guild members join hands and puts up a protective barrier as the dragon is about to unleash his roar.

* * *

**(7 years later)**

The exceed groans awakening, he searches around a finds his partner next to him still asleep.

He knows that seven years has passed because he remembers what someone told him one day about the fairy sphere.

Looking around he spots the one person who assigned him and Lucy this mission.

"You guys did an excellent job so far, but I'm afraid that is not enough, you will have to do the job from the inside, starting tomorrow you two will join Fairy Tail" she says calmly and floats away to awake and join the members of Fairy Tail.

The exceed sighs, and sits awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay done with this chapter. I'll be updating about every three days now instead of bout everyday**

**thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for such a late update you guys**

**plz forgive me**

**disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters**

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Fairy Tail as usual was rowdy. They were celebrating the return of the members that were on Tenrou Island. The doors banging open silenced the guild hall. A young woman is seen floating through the doors and up to the guild's third master. Makarov looks on shocked when she stops in front of him. "Makarov" a sweet child- like voice comes from the girls cherry red lips.

"First master Mavis, how are you here?" Makarov states speechless. "but your suppose to be dead!"

The girl, now known as Mavis just chuckles. "I'm just the spirit of the first master" She grins at the short man before her.

The old man looks shock for a minute and just answers with a simple minded word, expected to come from Natsu. "Oh."

Mavis Vermilion just chuckles at the choice of words "I came here to watch over the guild kind of." she states looking down embarrassed.

Makarov looks confused. "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well..." she starts nervously. "I was just really bored with that island!"

The guild members burst out laughing at this, all except for one.

Mavis notices this and question "How come that guy isn't laughing?"

The guild looks in the direction she's pointing and immediately pale.

Master Makarov answers though. "That guy. Mavis, is my grandson Laxus, he doesn't laugh or smile no more."

Makarov looks down sadly.

"Why?" Mavis ask truly interested.

Master sighs. "It's just who he has become."

Mavis looks on sadly muttering one word "Oh."

Mavis looks at Makarov suddenly happy again. "Well your gonna have two new members today!"

Makarov and the guild, except for Laxus, looks excited. "Who are they?"

"It is a secret!" Sings Mavis skipping up to sit on the second floor railing.

Just then the doors slam open gaining the attention of the whole guild.

Two figures stand outlined by the light there features hidden.

They slowly walk to the middle of the hall. Revealing them to be the woman and exceed from a long time ago.

* * *

**(Laxus's P. O. V.)**

I stare at the two people who has been occupying my mind ever since they left.

The woman still is shrouded by the cloak. Nite himself is just sitting on her shoulder, a blank stare adorning his face.

He glances around the guild, looking for something. His eyes stop when they meet mine. Suddenly his face breaks into a huge smile, confusing everyone in the guild hall, the woman included.

He launches himself off the shoulder of his partner and flies max speed, straight at my face. The guild hall remains silent as Laxus falls backwards off his chair and into the floor. All of the guild members feel pity towards the black exceed knowing that he is going to get fried.

"Sparky!" he exceed shouts. "I've missed you so much!"

The guilds eyes widen as they hear the cat call him Sparky, thinking that he's as good as dead now.

The guild's eyes are practically falling out of their heads, when they see Laxus peel the cat off his face calmly, not shocking him one bit.

My eyes widen as I look the exceed I've missed so much is sitting in front of me, smiling. "Nite?"

Nightmare smiles nodding his head. "I missed you and your bacon so much Laxus."

Laxus sits there on the floor not moving face as emotionless as ever.

"Laxus?" the exceed questions.

"I've missed you too." I whispers not realizing I said that out loud.

The guild falls over from shock at what they just heard. They sit slowly back up as they watch the woman walks over to the two.

* * *

**(No One's P. O.** **V.)**

The guild hall remains silent as the woman approaches the two males sitting of the ground.

She kneels down and looks at the exceed. "Why are your so excited Nite?"

"This guy makes the most amazing bacon ever!" The exceed shouts happily.

The woman looks at Laxus, and the her hands reach up and pinches his cheeks. The guild holds back their gasps, as the woman proceeds to pull his cheeks

She stops, still holding his cheek, and looks at the exceed grinning beside her. "Are you sure this is the amazing bacon god, that u told me about?" She questions.

The exceed just nods happily. "But he doesn't look like the type to cook at all?." She states confused.

Shrugging she picks Nightmare up and stands, leaving a very confused Laxus on the floor.

She walks back to the middle of the hall and looks to the first master. Just as she speaks, members from the guild that had been torturing the guild member that were left behind, bursts through the door.

"We're here for the money fairies!" One shouts.

The woman in the middle turns around slowly, facing the new arrivals. She saunters up the them "What do you men the money?"

One of the member laughs "Well you must be new here girly, but every month this guild pays us money they owe or they get beat up."

The woman removes her hood, revealing the most beautiful woman you would ever see. "So you're telling me that you beat the members up when they don't pay you guys?" She asks cocking her head in mock confusion.

"Duh I just said that girly, man you are really stupid aren't you?" The mage from before answers.

"So how many times have you had to beat them up?" She asks her voice as cold as ice, sending shivers down the backs of Fairy Tail.

The man hums thinking "Probably around five times why?"

The woman says nothing. Then as quick as lightning the man is down on the ground, holding a broken nose.

About another minute later all of the members are laying on the ground bruised and battered.

She crouches down next to the man's ear and whispers sickenly sweet "Tell your master I'll be by in a half an hour ok?"

The man nods and him and the rest of the guild scrambles out of the guild hall, crying.

Ignoring the shocked and some interested looks, she turns to Mavis, who is sitting calmly like nothing happened.

"Vermilion" she states calm as ever.

"Heartphillia." The master answers oddly serious.

"Why am I to join this guild?" She asks, making the guild members pale shocked beyond reason except one.

Mavis answers calmly. "You are to finish your mission in the guild as one of the member."

The woman nods quietly.

"Well if that's it. I have something to deal with now." She says walking out the doors.

The guild hall is left in confusion.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter!**

**I'm really sorry bout the late update I've been busy and sleeping **

**Bye see you next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay again really sorry about not updating but I promise that I will try to update sooner from now on.**

**As Steel Redfox said ALL HAIL THE BACON GOD /)-/) lol**

**okay time to start **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

**(The Guild's P. O. V.)**

The guild sits there shock looking between the doors, Laxus, and Master Mavis.

Laxus slowly gets up from his position on the floor, looking more confused then anyone else there.

The Master asks the one question everyone was thinking. "What the hell just happened and who the hell was that woman?"

Mavis look calmly to the old man sitting on the bar. "That Makarov is the two newest members of this guild."

Makarov pales even more as hear hears this. He starts to cry exclaiming. "Why I bet she will cause so much destruction!"

As the master of Fairy Tail cries the guild slowly starts to buzz with life. Everyone is talking about the events that just happened seconds ago.

Master Makarov suddenly stops crying and looks to the members of the guild who wasn't affected by the time skip. "So you mean that you guys have been bullied and tortured and forced to pay money while we were gone?"

All the members from the island stopped what they were doing and stared at the rest of the guild.

Makarov sat there waiting for and answer. Finally Romeo spoke, nodding his head he says one word. "Yes."

A dark aura surround the guild master and the freshly returned members including Mavis.

Just as Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza were about to head out the doors and give the gild of Twilight Ogre a lesson in messing with the members of Fairy Tail they were stopped by a voice.

"That will not be necessary." The guild turns to the child-like woman standing on the second floor banister.

The first master is glaring at the doors with a dark aura surrounding her, making the guild frightened by the young woman's look.

"Why Master Mavis?" Asks Erza the knight of the guild.

"Because, Erza it is being handled already and I'm sure there will be less destruction then if you three went."

The guild looks confused but the three sit down at the nearest table to the doors. "What do you mean Mavis?" Asks Makarov.

She doesn't answer him. Makarov and the rest of the guild decide it is best to drop the matter then and there.

Mavis just stares at the door.

About five minutes later, the guild's doors burst open.

The silhouette of a woman and an exceed is seen through the sunlight.

The woman walks into the guild showing the woman from before. Dragging behind her is a cart that reminds everyone of Erza luggage she takes with her on missions.

She stops in front of the third Master and stares at him.

He raises an eyebrow at her "May I help you miss?"

She says nothing and hands him a letter.

Makarov reads it and stares shocked. "How did you manage to get the guild master of Twilight Ogre to write an apology?"

She shrugs her shoulder and says emotionlessly. "It didn't take much to convince him."

Glancing back at the cart she speaks again. "They also gave you this as an apology."

She leaves the cart and walks to the bar and sits down and watches as Makarov slowly approaches the cloak covering what is hidden on the cart.

The guild gasps in shock at the sight of the enormous amount of money hidden beneath. Makarov start to cry tears of joy.

Mavis ignores the events happening below and turns to the nameless girl at the bar. "Are they going to bother the guild anymore?"

This stops everyone in there tracks and the turn to stare at the woman.

She just shrugs her shoulders and replies. "They are not dead if that's what your wondering. And no they will not be back. They should have not made me mad."

The first master stares at her. "You have gotten stronger haven't you?"

The woman just nods while Makarov approaches her. "I think we all need an explanation miss."

She just sigh and looks to the exceed sitting beside her. He speaks for her.

"You see Makarov she just went and taught those people a lesson. She had to leave their master alone for obvious reasons. The reason that she is here is not to be disclosed."

The master nods and signals for Mira.

The woman rushes over and grabs the guilds stamp. "Where and what color miss?"

The woman points to the exceed "Him first please."

Nightmare smiles and holds out his left paw. "Here in gold please."

When his stamp is done she turns back to the woman.

The woman lifts up the right side of her shirt revealing a tattoo that's all to familiar to the members of Fairy Tail. She points to the spot in the center of the tattoo.

"Here and in the same color as the tattoo please."

Mirajane shakes off her shock and stamps the woman.

One thoughts runs trough Fairy tail's minds. _"Isn't that the same tattoo Laxus has but on the other side?"_

Turning to the first master she asks "May I take a mission I am in the need of some money."

Mavis nods her head and points to the S-class board. "You can take a few from this board if you like."

Makarov is about to protest, not knowing exactly how powerful this woman is and not knowing if she would be able to handle those mission, when he is interrupted by the woman herself.

"Mavis Vermillion I will not accept those missions until I earn the right to. It would be unfair, I need to follow the rules like everyone else. So until then I will only accept an S-Class mission if I will be accompanied by a certified S-Class mage. I am a member of this guild now and I need to prove myself worthy and capable to handle those missions like any other member is required to. The S-Class mages of this guild has earned that right and I'm not going to just walk in here and take missions, that they have earned the right to accept, when I have not. So Mavis, I will earn the title of S-Class the same way those mages has done and then I will choose to accept any of those missions alone."

With that said she turns to the request board and searches through the missions posted there.

The guild is left in stunned silence at the words that left her mouth. Every members was deeply impressed by her words. The members looked at her with new found respect for the petite woman. Erza was moved to tears at the woman's little speech to the first master.

The guilds watches as the woman picks out about five of the missions and walks to Mirajane and asks her to approve them.

Mira asks her if she is sure, the woman just nods her head saying that she will be fine. Mira reluctantly approves the missions for her.

The members watches as the woman heads to the door. She stops in the middle of the guild when she spots Erza. She slowly approaches her.

She speaks to the knight softly, softer than anybody has heard her speak so far.

"Erza Scarlet, lover of the strawberry cake, keep your head up there is no reason to be crying."

Erza slightly laughs, she stops suddenly. "How do you know me and about my love for cakes?"

The woman doesn't answer and walks to the doors in silence.

She is stopped by her exceed Nightmare. "What is it Nite?"

He watches her with sad eyes. "How long will we be gone?"

"Probably around a week Nite why?"

"No reason I just really want some bacon from Sparky."

Laxus shouts out of no where. "Don't worry you flea bag I'll have ya a plate of bacon waiting for you when ya return."

The black exceed smiles then he and the woman proceed to leave.

* * *

**Okay thx for reading Im going to try to update as soon as possible for you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here we are once again...**

**on to the next chapter... **

**I just have one favor to ask... **

**please continue to hail the bacon god...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

**(Guild's P.O.V.)**

The guild watches as the woman walks out the door with her exceed following.

"Gramps do you think she will be alright?"

"I don't know Natsu."

The pink haired boy looks to the doors once more, thinking he starts to speak again.

"Well why don't Team Natsu follow her to make sure Gramps?"

The remaining members of the team perk up and walk behind Natsu and nod their heads in agreement.

Makarov thinks this over and turns to the first master and questions her. "What do you think Mavis?"

She stares at the short man. "She is more than capable of handling these missions but your the master you decide what you think is best."

Makarov nods and turns to Natsu and the rest. "Go after her, just to make sure she is ok. Check with Mira for the location of the missions she accepted."

Erza nods and goes to Mira and the two talk for a minute, Erza turns to Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna, who had recently rejoined the team after her disappearance.

"Go pack we leave in an hour."

They all nod their heads and the team leaves the guild.

(Two Hours Later)

A soft thud outside the guild doors cause the two remaining dragon slayers to look.

Slowly the guilds wooden doors pry themselves open, everyone for some reason still in the guild turned to the noise. What they say shocked them beyond belief. There stood the woman that had just left a little over two hours ago, looking unharmed.

The guild master worriedly approaches the woman and the exceed that is bouncing on her shoulder excitedly.

"Umm are you alright miss did something go wrong with your mission, you're back a lot earlier than you said you would be?"

The woman glares at the exceed on her shoulder and sighs. "No Makarov nothing went wrong, just Nightmare here wanted me to hurry so he could eat moe bacon from Sparky up there."

The master looks shocked. "Did you finish all five of the missions?"

The girl nods her head and looks around the guild searching for something. "Yes Makarov, or should I call you master now?"

The little man shakes his head and says. "You may call me what you wish to."

The woman looks down and speaks. "Thank you master, oh and the cities I accepted the requests from said they would be calling soon." She finishes her sentence and sits down in a corner table like Gajeel does, but not as dark.

The master watches terrified at what the phone calls may hold, knowing the rest of the guild members are very destructive.

The woman then calls out for Mira "Mira may I get a strawberry smoothie please?"

The bar maid nods her head and brings her one over, but rushes back when the phone rings.

The guild members watches in silence as Mira hands the phone to the terrified master. "It is for you master."

The master reluctantly answers with a hello.

About a minute later his eyes widen and her starts to cry for an unknown reason.

When he hangs up Mira asks him. "What happened master how much damage was caused?"

But before he could answer four more phone call came in and each time master had a similar reaction to the first one.

Once the master had calmed down Mira asks her question to the master once again.

Mavis watches curiously wondering how much damage Lucy had caused to four towns.

"There was no damage to any of the towns they called to give there thanks for having a job done smoother and quicker than any other ones before. They said that when they tried to pay the woman who accepted these jobs she refused the money but they had insisted. The girl had finally given n and told them that if they must pay her she would like to have then send the money directly to the guild."

Everyone looked shocked and then turned to the mystery woman sitting with her legs propped upon the table in a casual manner wit the black exceed laying on her head taking a nap.

The woman who had been staring at her smoothie the whole time did not look up and the master approaches her. She listens to the words he speaks though.

"Miss Heartphillia I just want to thank you for what you have done for this guild though you just arrived here today. About the money, why did you do it I thought you said you needed the money?"

The woman shrugs and starts to drink her smoothie and finishes before rising from her seat, leaving the money to pay for it on the table beside the empty glass.

"Miss I have a question since your staying at the guild where will you live I don't think you have the money for a place to stay. Also what about food you need money for that."

Again the woman shrugs and walks to the middle of the guild.

"I don't need money, as for a place to live I will not need it I will only be accepting missions, therefor a place is not required. Food I have enough money for it do not worry. Another thing about the money be expecting more."

The guild looks at the woman shocked about what she is saying.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open and there is standing the panting members of Team Natsu.

"Master we can not find her anywhere she's went missing we had to run all over Fiore but still could not..."

They trail off as the spot the woman standing in the middle of the guild. They were about to speak, all wearing looks of confusion. Before they could speak though the woman did something nobody would ever expect.

The woman looks up at the second floor and spots Laxus, she points at him confusing the guild.

"You get your sparky ass down here now."

* * *

**(Laxus's P. O. V.)**

I stare at the woman before me.

_"Did she just call me a sparky ass?"_

I glare at her and say "And why the hell should I listen to you?"

She returns my glare and speaks. "Because I told you to you owe Nite some bacon so hurry up Sparky I will not be kept waiting on some oaf like you."

I growl lightning sparking off my body showing my anger clear as day. "What did you call me you little bitch?!"

The guild members back away and against the wall scared but I do not pay attention.

"You heard me Sparky you owe my exceed bacon so get down here and make it for him now."

"You can not tell me what to do Blondie."

"Well in case you have not realized you are blond to you bastard."

Nightmare starts to wake up at the sound of the arguing coming from his partner and his bacon god.

Yawning he asks "What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on this Bastard/Bitch over here thinks she/he can talk back to me!"

Me and the blond bitch glare at each other while the exceed laughs.

* * *

**(Nite's P. O. V.)**

I laugh as the two blondes before me say almost the exact same thing at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" They both yell again at the same time, which causes me to laugh even more.

"I am not copying you you're copying me!"

"Shut up!"

"You cant make me and stop it!"

By now I am rolling on the floor laughing and the members of Fairy Tail look on amused at the two blondes.

The two continue shouting the same words at each other at the same time.

"Shut the hell up you Blonde Bastard/Bitch!"

The master laughs and says "Man, I haven't seen Laxus act that way in years have you Mira?"

She shakes her head and turns back to the two blondes who are now giving each other death glares.

I realize that Sparky's lighting Is not surrounding his body anymore.

I fly over to Lucy. "umm do you mind to stop arguing long enough so I can get some bacon from him?"

She just sighs and walks over to a table as I turn to Laxus. "Yo Sparky can I get that bacon now?"

He growls and goes to get my bacon for me.

_"MMMM bacon I've missed it so much I wonder if I can convince Lucy to... No she would never. But there's no harm in trying" _

I smirk as Laxus carries a plate of bacon to me, he returns to the second floor stopping only to glare at Lucy. She does nothing but glare back with equal fierceness.

I finish my bacon and fly to Lucy. "Hey you ready for another job?" She asks me when I arrive

I nod and we go to the board. Everyone in the guild is sitting around talking. Team Natsu settle down after hearing an explanation, but that flame idiot took forever to get him to stop asking Luc for a fight.

After discussing it with Mira and convincing the master to let us go, we were heading out the doors. But everyone stopped and turned there attention as I shouted out.

"Wait I have a question before we leave."

Lucy turns to me. "Yes Nite?"

"Well I want to know if we can take Sparky along with us from now on?"

"No." was her automatic response.

I started to cry. "Why! He can make us bacon, you two could get married then I will be able to get my precious bacon everyday." I shout not realizing I said the rest of that out loud.

Lucy turns to me and glares. "I said no Nite I will not deal with that Bastard another second, let alone marry him. If you want his bacon the you will have to wait until we are in the guild, and ask him then. Do you understand?"

I nod my head sadly. "I understand though I did not mean to say the part about getting married out loud, though there is a possibility it will happen in the far future.'

Lucy just stares at me like I had gone crazy. I probably have ,but you tell no one I blame the bacon

"Nite just shut up there is no way in hell will I ever marry that Bastard." A faint "Yea! I will never marry that Bitch!" is heard and she glares at the second floor before turning back to me. "And hell will freeze over before I ever go on a mission with him, got that?"

I just nod my head and hug her silently "I'm sorry please forgive me?"

She sighs and says "You have no reason to be sorry I'm the one who yelled at you I'm sorry Nite."

I let go of her and smile at her "Thank you so much Lucy!"

We both freeze and I say "oops"

"Well it looks like they no my name now great just great." Lucy sigh in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Its fine they would have found out one way or another Nite. Lets just go."

"Ok" We leave leaving a very confused guild behind and two smirking master and bar maid.

* * *

**Ok well this chapter is done took a few hours but its finally finished. This is the longest one yet.**

**So good night and all hail the bacon god known as Laxus Drayer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I am going to try to from now on.**

**So on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

**(Mira's** **P.O.V.)**

I watch as the young woman and Laxus argue._ Hmm those two are acting like an old married couple. Oooooh I have a new couple to get together. Though these two will be difficult, but I love a challenge. _

My train of thought stops when I hear the exceed shout out the woman's name.

_Lucy eh? Hmmm Laxus and Lucy. I like it!_

I stop my musing for now, a few people are calling for beer.

**(Makarov's P.O.V.)**

I watch as the woman, now known as Lucy, leaves. I turn and look up at Laxus, I notice he is glaring at the door. He stops long enough to holler at Mira for a beer. He glares for about another two minutes, before going back to whatever he does.

I just head back up to my office to go through all of the damage reports I get.

I sigh and start the task I dread above everything else.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I am currently on my way to the forest behind Fairy Tail. I look around and listen closely, making sure no one is around.

I bring one hand up in front on me and point my index finger in the air. A black ball forms from my fingertip and slowly grows bigger, until it is the size of my body.

Looking around once more I step into the apparently endless void of nothingness. As I step out of it I see that I'm in Clover, home of my next mission.

I wonder around for awhile, before I head to the mayor's house. I walk up to a small white cottage-like house.

Knocking on the door, I notice that Nite is on the verge of falling asleep while walking. I sigh and bend down to pick him up. I put him on top of my head. I'm glad I always have my hood up and magically stuck there. I mean what if the magic council sees me, they would be suspicious at what I'm doing.

I just love my cloak I always wear, nobody sees my face or the little hints of my emotions, also it blends in with shadows around me.

The door opens up as I turn back to it. A man around a foot taller than me appears in the doorway.

_I'm always so much shorter than everyone._

I inwardly pout and begin to speak to the man since Nite is asleep.

"I am here from Fairy Tail, for the job request about the monster terrorizing the town."

The man looks a little worried when he hears the Fairy Tail name. Probably from all the destruction Team Natsu and some of the others cause. He looks me over and relaxes slightly, noting that I was not the same mages he was use to seeing.

"Show me your guild mark then, please" His voice is calm and collected, business-like even.

I show him my guild mark inside my tattoo.

_Now that I think about it Mira looked surprised when she seen this tattoo, I wonder why._

He nods and starts telling me about the mission.

So apparently this monster is a wolverine that steals food from the stands set up around the town.

I walk towards the last place the wolverine had attacked.

_"Might as well do this the hard way I have the time."_

I look around the pile of rubble the creature left behind. Walking to the back, I spot some footprints, belonging to the wolverine.

I start to follow the prints, leading into the forest.

After around fifteen minutes of walking, a stomping sound catches my attention and wakes up Nite.

Yawning he looks around "What's going on Lucy?"

Since I'm not much of a talker I always speak telepathically to him. It's nice to have him around, he doesn't mind relaying to people what I say.

_"It seems like the wolverine we're suppose to be finding is going to make an appearance soon."_

He nods understanding the situation.

Staring into the spot I know the wolverine is to appear from I wait. A tree crashes down beside me as the wolverine finally appears knocking everything out in his path. I automatically realize something is off about this particular wolverine. He is black in color with gray spots not to mention his eyes are bloody red.

Noting the odd appearance I take this battle seriously. I watch cautiously as the wolverine growls at me. A second later he charges moving faster than a normal wolverine. I send a lightning bolt towards him striking him in the middle of his chest.

He falls to the ground and lays there. as I begin to approach he disappears into a burst of light.

When the light dies down I see a bunch of dark particles floating in the same spot and then they zoom off and disappear into the forest.

I decide to follow in the same direction.

After walking around for three hours I decide to head back. I head to the mayor's house and tell him just to send the reward to Fairy Tail. I walk back into the forest.

I open a dark portal like the one before and step through it, ending up in the forest behind the guild.

Silence takes over as I walk into the guild. I ignore this and sit down in the same corner as before.

Mira soon brings me out a strawberry smoothie, even though I did not ask. I nod my thanks and begin to drink.

The noise soon picks back up. I can feel someone glaring at me and I know who it is, but I ignore him.

Halfway through my milkshake a loud bang interrupts my thoughts. Looking to the doors that was just blown to pieces, I see the same wolverine from just hours ago.

* * *

**Sorry I've been busy.**


End file.
